Are You My Mother?
by IronicEnding
Summary: AU. A lone girl with an incomplete family. A warrior left to take care of his child. A woman thrust against her will into this madness. Can they provide the stability a little girl so desperatly needs?
1. Daycare

AN: Alright everyone. This is a three chapter cute story i wrote. All three chapters are writen and only await a certain amount of reviews before being posted. I wrote it rushed with little editing because this was a quick side story that i just had to get out of my system so i could work on one of my other pieces. I hope you enjoy it. Though i warn you that it is mostly fluff. Thats what i'm good at.

i do not own ff8 or the chars.

* * *

"Alright class, time for cleanup. Remember, whoever cleans up best will get to be my special little helper next week." With a wink and a smile, Rinoa Heartily had quickly captured the hearts of the children attending her after school program. She was casually dressed in casual black clothing and outlined by a baby blue duster. Children quickly bustled around her as they all rushed to be next week's helper. 

To say the young caretaker was adored would be a sore understatement. The room was quickly cleaned as the children sought to please their favorite and keep her glowing smile in place. All but one child that is.

Off in the corner, one little girl sat solemnly at the long abandoned table. Her usual cheery smile was overshadowed by a dark cloud of gloom as she continued to half-heartedly sketch a picture of nothing in particular.

Feeling for the child's pain, Rinoa gently bit the bottom of her lip as she approached her favorite student. Rinoa pulled up her own pad of paper and a pen and took the seat across from the young girl. She crunched her brow as she gave the blank sheet a frustrated look. She began scribbling a mess in silence, awaiting the young girl to speak when she deemed fit.

"It's easier if something inspires you." Spoke Storm.

"What inspires you?" Rinoa tried creating a frame with her fingers in order to give the document new perspective.

"My daddy. He loves me very much." Her voice was dripping with pride as the floodgates of love opened to accompany the slightest of smiles upon her shining face.

"So are you making a picture for your daddy?" Rinoa had finally begun to give shape to the mess on her paper. The hardest part was now over.

"No."

"Your mommy?"

"Don't have one, yet" She did seem slightly upset about that.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. So then who is the picture for?"

"My Auntie. She is going to pick me up today. My daddy hasn't come back from work yet." Now her voice truly did sound upset.

"Oh, what does your daddy do?"

"He kills people." She stated simply

Rinoa never dropped her rhythm as the child provided that comment. "You mean he is in law enforcement?"

Storm slowly nodded her head as she finished up her drawing. "Kinda. He does it for money though." That had given Rinoa pause for a moment before she asked her next question.

"Does he work at the Garden near town?" That answer was crucial.

"Yep. He's the best SeeD they have. "She loved her Daddy quite a bit.

"Oh. So he is on a mission right now?" Thank god. A SeeD. Child services were almost on the phone.

They were interrupted as a meek young woman who carried herself with grace and elegance approached. "Excuse me. I'm Storm's Aunt Ellone. I am here to take her home. Are you her caretaker?"

Rinoa quickly stood up and greeted the young lady with a shining smile and a flick of her hair. "Oh hello. I'm Ms. Heartily. Yes I am. I must tell you, your niece is a pleasure to watch. You must be very proud."

Happy glances were exchanged. "I am. She is the pride and joy of her father." She took a moment to bend down and look Storm straight into her soft brown eyes. "I have a surprise for you. Your dad will be back in time for dinner. I just got the notice. That's why I was late today. Sorry."

But apologies were not needed for the girl who had just received such pleasant news. "Daddy is coming back so quickly!" Her loud squeal was quickly silenced. "Is…is he ok?" The speed at which fear overtook her was record-breaking.

Ellone never lost her luster as she nodded to the child.

"Yay! Let's have something special for dinner. Actually let's have someone special to dinner too. Auntie Ellone, can Ms. Heartily join us for dinner?" She didn't need to do the puppy dog routine. Her Aunt just loved to spoil her rotten without need for a good reason.

With a suspicious grin on her face, Ellone quickly answered. "Of course she can come. Here, let me write down the address."

Having been caught off guard by the quite capable student, Rinoa hesitated in her response "Uh…Thank you for the invitation but-"

Not allowing the young raven-haired beauty to speak further, Ellone elaborated further. "Dinner is at 7. Storm's father doesn't like tardiness. Well, Storm and I best be off. We really should clean up before you and her father return. Bye and thanks for taking good care of my niece." And as quickly as Ellone had appeared, she had left.

Rinoa, still dazed by the spitfire conversation, and thus only managed to utter her unheard protest after the two were gone and the room was empty. "But I had a blind date tonight." Looking around she noticed no one could hear her. "Oh well. Who would want to spend an evening with a sharpshooter who had a cowboy fetish anyway? I'm sure I could get Selph to stand in for me."

Several hours later, Rinoa stood outside an apartment door wearing tight hip-hugger jeans, a snow-white T-shirt, and a styling black leather jacket. She knocked on the door several times, only to be greeted by a quick yet gruff response. The door opened revealing a tall man with chocolate brown ragged hair. Rinoa couldn't help but stare at his face, captured not by the scar slashing the bridge of his nose, but rather she was caught with the depths of his piercing blue eyes. "I'm sorry. We don't want any. Good evening." His voice was deep and powerful, the mark of a truly great man.

Rinoa hastily interrupted the man before he was able to completely shut the door. "Wait!" She recaptured the magic held within his unchanging expression. "You must be Storm's Father. My name is Rinoa. I look after Storm in the after school program. Your sister Ellone invited me to dinner." The scar upon his face was a dead giveaway that he was a warrior and thus the little girl's father.

"Whatever." The man walked further inside but left the door open so the woman could enter. Rinoa cautiously stepped in as if a minefield lay before her. Her thoughts were muddled as she tried to understand how someone so lively could be raised by such a jerk.

Her thoughts were swiftly dissipated as a young lioness pounced her while she was distracted. "Ms. Heartily! You came! You really really came!"

Yep. Storm's name was certainly fitting. A path of destruction followed her out of her room towards the guest as toys and clothing littered the floor directly behind her. "Of course I did. I wouldn't want to miss dinner with my favorite girl."

Storm's smile grew cheek to cheek at the compliment. "So did you meet my dad yet? He's cute, isn't he?"

Rinoa's soft brown eyes grew wide as her creamy white skin blushed a new shade of red. "I uhh…where is your Aunt by the way? " Time to change the subject. She did not want to have to answer that truthfully to Storm.

"Oh. She isn't coming over for dinner tonight. She has other plans I think, so it'll just be the three of us. "Something was insinuated in that overly sweet voice. Something evil yet pure. Something Rinoa could not identify.

She kept a pleased face while she screamed in her head. Just great. At least Ellone would have kept the night interesting. Mr. Personality didn't seem chatty tonight. "Oh that's nice. So where is your dad?"

"Want a second look huh?" Rinoa winced. She did. "He is probably in the kitchen finishing up dinner. He is a really good cook too you know."

Rinoa stood back up from her hunched position. "I'm sure he is. Why don't you go back to your room and play? I'll go say hi and then join you in a few moments." Rinoa had a feeling based on the odd look she received earlier that it would be a few short moments.

The young girl happily skipped away as Rinoa headed towards the kitchen. There she found Storm's father stirring some food while a towel was slapped across his left shoulder making it seem like he knew what he was doing. "I didn't get your name by the way."

He continued working the pots, barely acknowledging her presence, treating it as a bother. "Whatever." It sounded like a sick joke. Did this man really have the gall to say that to her twice?

"So you must be very proud of your daughter. She is one of the most energetic girls we have in the program." Maybe talking about his kid would open him up. No need for the whole evening to go to waste.

"I know. " Apparently indifference was the only tone he had.

"She is probably one of the brightest students that I have ever had."

"Students? I thought you were only a program coordinator." He almost smirked at that.

"Only?" Rinoa crossed her arms as her rage quickly stirred up. This man was rude, inconsiderate, and nothing short of a jerk!

"Couldn't cut it as a teacher?" While there was no malicious intent or tone behind him, it certainly could not be perceived that way.

The slightly shorter woman moved face to face with him, as she rapidly shared her thoughts. "I'll have you know I have all the qualifications to teach, and I'm damn good at it! Much better than a moody loner wannabe like yourself could be! I just enjoy doing fun activities with the kids instead of schoolwork. At least I'm not some insensitive jerk! AND WHAT IS YOUR NAME?"

"Squall. Nice to meet you Ms. Heartily." The warrior appeared unfazed by her outburst though inside he was thoroughly impressed.

Rinoa blinked dumbfoundedly several times before vocal communication returned to her. "That's it? You just told me just like that after all that?"

The man shrugged as he checked the oven and removed the dish within. "Guess so."

"What changed?" He started setting the table, leaving Rinoa nothing to do.

"Dunno. You seemed interesting." He was always a man of few words.

"So you take back what you said before?" Control in any relationship, no matter how trivial was crucial for Rinoa.

"Whatever." Rinoa quickly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt as the pupil's in her eyes were replaced by fires summoned form the depths of hell. "Wrong answer. Try again."

With a little fear in his voice, he responded again. "I take it back."

Her smile immediately returned to the gleam it was accustomed to having. Squall found himself studying the features upon her that he ignored before. She had a friendly face accentuated with pink lips and dark black hair that seemed to flap around in the windless room. She had a cute nose you almost expected to wiggle, that was set below curious hazelnut eyes. When she spoke, he only recognized her pleasant voice though it was laced with sarcasm. "Was that so hard?"

"Deathly so" That was acceptable for her. Looks like even the strong silent type could have a sense of humor.

"Why don't I go help Storm wash up while you finish setting the table?" The splitting of chores appeared fair, even if she was a guest.

"What-" Squall found his lips pinched together by her well manicured hands.

"Finish that sentence and Storm will find herself with a parent but not technically a father anymore if you catch my drift." A woman who spent so much time with children had to learn to threaten effectively.

"Just who do you think you are you pushy, arrogant..." Not too many people could rile up Squall as much as Rinoa just had.

She stood with her hands on her hips, one foot tapping rapidly against the floor while her face held an angry pout.

"Yes mam." Rinoa had tamed the shrew.

Twenty minutes later, Squall creeped up to his daughter's room and snuck a glance into the lively bedroom. He saw Rinoa attending a gathering of stuffed animals. The little party ended quickly as a merciless tickle fight broke out over who would victor the last piece of imaginary pie.

"Ahem! Table. Now." He was accustomed to giving orders and needed to make up from the debacle that took place earlier.

He was joined at the table minutes late by the two beautiful girls. He quietly nodded as he helped each into their seats before retaking their own. Silence ensued for a few moments before Rinoa decided to slay the awkwardness. "So Storm, you seem to have a lot of stuffed lions."

"Mm Hmm. My daddy says Lions stand for great strength and courage and have lots of pride, just like my daddy. He's pretty nice too. Not to mention young and handsome and-"

"Storm! That's enough." Squall was almost blushing. Almost

"Ok. Let's talk about Ms. Heartily then. She is also young. She's really cute, smart, funny, passionate, and has a wonderful personality. She is beautiful too. Don't you think so Daddy?" Such wicked intent could be masked by such youth and innocence.

"Yes. I mean! Uh…That is…" It wasn't unusual for Squall to be at a loss for words, but not like this. Rinoa however now saw fit to almost gag on her meal before casting a devilish glance upon Squall. This could play in her favor.

"Oh really?" She was met with additional stuttering from Squall till Storm spoke up. "Yep. He even told Aunt Ellone that he thought you were pretty one time when he picked me up." Actually Squall said she wasn't unpleasant to look at, but Storm could decipher Squall talk.

With a knowing look, she eyed Squall's frozen though well toned figure up and down as if she was appraising him. "Meh." Fortunately Storm could even decipher Rinoa Talk. She was unsure if such a translation was meant to be heard by her naïve mind.

Dinner continued without Storm causing more trouble as she realized she walked a thin line. Conversation passed between her and Rinoa with Squall offering only the occasional one word comments. However the opportunity did provide Rinoa to notice Squall's lack of wedding ring, though he did wear a rather unusual one on his other hand. Good. HE had moved on. He Grieved.

With their meal complete, Rinoa felt safe to speak to Squall yet again. "Here. Let me help you clean up and then I better be off."

Squall's reply was never heard as Storm spoke up first. "Aww, but you can't leave just yet. Stay and watch a movie with us! Can she daddy? Please?"

Damn. The puppy dog eyes had raised their ferociously cute presence. Storm had won the battle before it had even begun. With downcast eyes he responded. "She can stay if she likes."

Teasing Squall would be fun. Rinoa decided she would have to create more opportunities to do so as she turned to face him while she spoke. "Well since your father was so nice as to compliment my looks, I think I could do him a favor by sticking around longer. Just remember, focus on the movie and try not to keep your eyes on me the whole time." With a wink she stood up and gathered the dishes while the mercenary struggled to release a whatever.

When the dishes had been done, the three found themselves forcibly snuggled together upon the couch designed for two. Storm sat on in the middle, her eyelids slowly increasing in weight as the hours passed. The young girl began snuggling close to the comfort and familiarity of her father, though she held onto the exciting and new sensations given by holding Rinoa's hand. Only when the movie ended did the two notice Storm's slumbering state.

"Sorry. I'll put her to bed." He gently lifted the sleeping child and carried her to her room. He tucked her in and placed a soft kiss upon her cheek, momentarily unaware that Rinoa stood watching him in the doorway.

He met her at the arch with al look that warned her not to say anything just yet. They strolled towards the exit of the apartment where they lingered for a few minutes. "I'm sorry about this. Something tells me my sister and daughter had conned you into something neither of us were expecting." Now that his daughter was asleep, he felt comfortable opening up for some strange reason.

That was the most he had said all evening. It almost left her speechless. "No its ok. I had fun tonight. I just adore your daughter. You can be quite charming when you want to be."

"Wha…I mean thanks" Old habits were hard to break.

"You just mean to open up more."

"And you could mind your own business."

"Careful. Don't ruin a good thing here. I was just beginning to think well of you."

"So long as you think well of my daughter."

"You love her a lot, don't you?" No tough exterior could hide the love this father held for his child.

"She's all I have."

"Well just remember. You can cling tightly onto what you have left, or explore what else life has to offer while holing onto what is already good into your life." She leaned over and kissed him softly on the cheek, unable to hide her shyness while doing so. "Thanks again for a lovely evening. Good night."

With that Rinoa had left the apartment, leaving Squall standing at the doorway, a hand covering the moist part of his cheek. Behind him, two eyes burned with the eagerness and joy as one elated little girl's plan finally fell into place.

* * *

I am curious to hear your comments, questions and concerns, so please leave a review. I will respond as soon as possible. Do you guys like it? Hate it? I'd like to know. Untill the next chapter, (whose release you guys can influence) take care. :-)  



	2. More than Friends

AN: Thanks for all the reviews guys. Appreciate it. Remember. This is total and pure fluff. So if you're not into the mood for something like that. i suggest maybe not reading. There are more than likely a few mistakes but hey, its cute! enjoy. Please Read and Review. I like to hear both the good and the bad.

* * *

The sun sought to scorch the earth in its unforgiving fury as it pummeled its heat upon the ground. A soft breeze provided momentarily relief only to make one feel all that much warmer upon its departure. The shade was burned away by the sky's blazing fury with only the mightiest of clouds remaining, though they were shriveled like how grapes are turned to raisins.

Rinoa felt the relief that technology provided when the breath of fresh air provided by A/C was bestowed upon her when she entered the apartment complex of Balamb. Like she had done for little over three months, she briskly made her way towards the same unit she had become accustomed to visiting many evenings and weekends.

She stood outside their door for a moment, clad in white short shorts with baby blue stripes. The lightly shaded tank top she wore left little to the imagination which fit her swaying midnight hair that flowed down and rested upon her shoulders. She held her hands behind her back, with a smile upon her face and waited in front of the door though she did not knock.

With the passing of a few brief minutes, the door was suddenly opened a crack and no more. Footsteps of a full grown man were heard walking away from the entrance as Rinoa finally peeked her head in and was soon accompanied by the rest of her slim though scantily clad body. It simply was too hot to wear anything more.

"I should just leave you standing out there. Serves you right for not knocking." Squall made his way back towards the seat he occupied and plopped down upon it. He wore the same dark pants he always had along with his signature plain white T-shirt whose harmony was only set out of place by the necklace that dangled upon it. The weariness in his voice and demeanor was not lost upon Rinoa as she made her way to the kitchen and helped herself to a cold beverage.

"Sounds like someone returned to their ever cranky mood. Let me guess. Cadets driving you crazy? Can't stand some of your fellow SeeDs? Another impossible mission only you can accomplish? Rescue another helpless damsel in distress or did they finally make things interesting by having you rescue a helpless prince?" She eyed him with vicious intent as the sarcasm dripped from her words. She slowly made her way to the couch he sat upon as she awaited his classic yet predictable response.

"Whatever." For some reason, it did not scare Rinoa that she knew her now good friend Squall so well.

The few weeks they spent together created a blossoming relationship that was hard to describe. Brought together by a common person whom they love, Storm, the two had found themselves in many awkward situations forcing them to bond. A particular trip to the beach with less than innocent intentions still remained the most notable, though classified, of the mishaps.

Yet neither of the two regretted what was happening. Rinoa managed to hastily crack the shell Squall had built around himself as she managed to become more than just a caretaker to his daughter, but a friend to him as well.

Nevertheless her efforts at friendship were not without struggle. So much of the man's past remained a mystery to her despite the strides she had made. It was as if the only one Squall trusted to open himself up to was his daughter.

There was so much to him that remained a mystery. Where was he from? How old was he? And what about his wife? The latter was a sensitive topic that she feared to approach but found herself needing to know.

Her desire for knowledge combated with an irrational yet logical fear of Squall's that all others around him would leave, would betray him. It was that fear that hung around him like a mist of sorrow that further strengthened his need for isolation.

For all her time and efforts invested into this project, Rinoa was gifted with the knowledge that she was the first to befriend the man who had turned his back unto the world, save one little girl.

Rinoa took a seat next to Squall, careful to abide by his rules for personal space. "So where's Storm? I thought I would see her bouncing around the second I walked in. I'm going to have to start dropping more often to see her now that school is out." She watched for the reaction she knew to come, but was pleasantly surprised when she noticed a tiny hint of a smile etched itself across his face. The moment was cursed with a short life as that frail smile lost to the faithful blank expression he wanted to wear at all times.

Rinoa's relationship with Squall's daughter Storm soared through limitless bounds as the two grew a relationship that was greater than any link between two sisters or that of one between a mother and her child. With Rinoa, Storm found the mom she had been seeking all her life, the one whose presence she was denied because of a gruesome war that left many orphaned from the peaceful life they once knew.

"Do what you want. Makes no difference to me." Squall was not one to usually lie, but to face to truth was a horror to great for him to face. "Storm is at a friend's house for a sleepover." The sudden realization that the two were alone in his apartment quickly implanted itself in his mind as the blank expression was overcome by one of shock.

While the two had often found themselves thrust into situations where they were only provided each others company, this was the first time it happened through truthful means with no outside intervention by Storm or Ellone.

While that idea was not lost upon Rinoa, she decided it was something not to bring to words just yet. She deftly changed topics in order to spare them both from a conversation that would surely be embarrassing. "Oh so is that why you are slumped here all alone and bored? Geeze, you don't do much without your daughter do you? It is kind of cute that you are so bummed not to have your daughter around." It wasn't easy to find a man who cared so much for their families these days. The winds of change were upon them once again.

"Actually I am kind of relieved she is gone. I love her to death but she has become a real handful with classes out of session." The young warrior had grown accustomed to speaking in sentences rather than words. While it was one small step for man kind, it was a giant leap for Squall.

Rinoa sounded genuinely hurt in her response. Nothing like adding a little guilt to get things going her way. "Aww. Here I thought you wanted us to have some more quality alone time. Maybe I should go then."

"NO! I mean, uh… Stay damnit. I think I've had enough time to myself. I could use some company." His voice was not desperate but his plea was made apparent. Rare was the opportunity to hear this man ask anyone for companionship.

Rinoa's joke had intriguing side effects that left her worried. The solemn expression he wore before had not fazed her but his statement was another story. Once again her eyes rested upon him and she could now see just how badly the weariness had affected him.

"Squall, what's the matter?" Her voice was tender yet had a cuteness to it that displayed her concern.

"Never mind. Forget it. It shouldn't matter to you." She was getting to close to him. He had to push away. He had to stick to what's comfortable.

"Well it does matter to me." She was not so easily repelled.

"Why?" Rinoa had to act fast as her hermit crab was quickly retreating back into the safety of his shell. His responses got shorter and shorter with each comment.

She gently took his hand and held it firmly within her own, making sure his eyes were focused upon her own. "Because you are my friend. And I care about you Squall Leonhart. So stop moping around and just tell me what's the matter."

He turned his head and looked down upon the floor, this time not offering her any response. Rinoa would have to resort to creative measures if she was going to pry him open.

She stood up to take seat on his lap, keeping her legs on either side of him so she could face him. She placed her slender hands upon his sturdy shoulders and summoned a pouty face to look him deep into his eyes with. She slowly inched her face closer, allowing her nose to softly graze the side of his cheek before her lips came within an inch of his ear.

She nibbled on it ever so gently before she softly whispered into his ear. "Please Squall? Do it for me?"

Her sensuous position denied her the pleasure of seeing the frozen look upon his face, though she was allowed to hear the chattering of his teeth as he struggled to give life to his thoughts by putting them to words.

"F..fi—fine. Ahem. I'll tell you." A man of such esteem and renown was reduced to a stuttering child with this woman's touch.

Feeling a great sense of satisfaction, she promptly propped out of that position and reclaimed her seat of power next to him. However this time she slipped off her light blue sandals and placed her feet upon his lap with an expecting look on her face. "Well if I have to listen to your woes, then you'll have to do something for me in return. A foot rub would be acceptable."

Had he the energy, Squall would not have spared her the look of complete rage that he saved for only his deadliest of enemies before he smited them. The truth was however, that no matter how much energy, he could not look upon her that way. She was just too…too special. Instead a confused presence now resided within him.

"What…I ….You….but…ear…huh?" It was as if he mentally regressed to that of an infant barely adapting to the gift of speech.

It was Rinoa's turn to be the one with the commanding presence this time. "You. Foot. Rub. Now." She was almost tempted to force Squall to get her a soda if she didn't have a drink within her hand.

By some miracle, the man complied. He removed his gloves that he wore despite the fact he was indoors and began to gently massage her tired feet, arousing a few soft moans from the lady. His eyes couldn't help but wander up and down the length of her milky-white legs as they memorized every inch of their shape. "Look all you want soldier boy, just don't stop rubbing and start talking." While the massage he was giving her suddenly relaxed away some of her tensions, it was his peeks to her body that raised her spirits. Needless to say it was her peaks that soon captured his own attention.

"I was appointed commander of the Garden." He sounded as if he had to single-handedly execute a legion of kittens.

"Mmm….thats good. WAIT! That's why you are so depressed? Earth to Squall. That's a good thing. We should be celebrating, not acting as if the sky is falling." If nothing else, Squall certainly was unique. It finally dawned upon her that perhaps there were things she had not taken into consideration.

"Did you want the promotion? Is there some kind of deadly catch to it?" At least he was speaking again.

"No. I only took it because Storm doesn't like it when I have to go out on missions. She is always afraid that one day, I won't come back." She waited patiently for him to continue but when the moment did not arrive, it forced her to act as the catalyst.

"Squall you are going to have to say a little more than that. I fail to see the problem."

"I just…I don't like what I am going to have to do. Sending people out to fight and die based on my signature. Their lives would be in my hands. I won't be out there, where all the excitement is. I would no longer to be free. People well depend on me. I don't like tha-"

Rinoa interrupted him without thought that he had actually begun opening up his heart and soul to her. Finally he was revealing the inner workings that defined who he truly was, and she deemed fit to stop his explanations. "You big idiot. People already depend on you. Storm would be lost without you. And don't forget your sister. Even…even I need you at times. But if nothing else, do it for her. Do it for your daughter. Give her that peace of mind that her daddy will come home everyday and stop being so glum about it. It should make you feel good to do something for your child."

She removed her well pampered feet from his lap and inched closer towards him until she could wrap her arms around the mercenary. She kissed his cheek in a manner she knew to be more than friendly and adopted the seductive voice she knew he had come to like. "And if its excitement you are looking for soldier, there are other ways."

She jumped up from her embrace and stretched, aware she now had the man's full attention as she did so. "Come on. You and me." A slight pause ensued that brought naughty thoughts to the commander's head. "Let's go out and celebrate. We can spend the whole day together and just have some fun."

"You mean…as in…like a…"

"That's right. A date, now come on!"

She yanked him right off the sofa that now had an impression of him burned into it. He was barely able to grasp onto his keys before led out by the overly persuasive woman, but looking the way she did at the moment, Squall did not feel the urge to fight her.

She led him towards a café set outside on the sidewalk that fit in well with the small town of Balamb. They were quickly seated and placed their orders. The wind had picked up and provided a more relaxing breeze than before, though for Squall it had more meaningful purposes. He saw long silky strands of hair flap to her side as the wind danced between it. She ran her hand through it and tucked a few overly rebellious strands behind one ear before setting her sights upon him with her pure brown eyes.

"You know. There is something I've been wondering. Storm. Did you or her mother give her that name?" This was the only way she could think of bringing up Squall's late wife.

"She picked it."

"Your wife? Guess she wanted your little girl to be just like her daddy." Rinoa studied his look to see if any fond memories returned to him, however his expression remained just as neutral.

"I've never been married. Storm is adopted. I found her during one of my missions in Timber. The city had been overrun with troops and I was sent in as part of a search and rescue squad. I found her quivering underneath some ruble two years ago. I helped her escape and in the process I became attached so I adopted her. Her original name was Julie. She wanted to change her name to match mine I suppose. Signal a new life." Rinoa was wrong so many weeks ago. He really did open up when it came to his daughter. Or perhaps maybe it was his company right now.

Rinoa was however, shocked upon hearing the news. While she tried to hide the expression, she failed miserably. Squall couldn't help but smile at this realization.

"You mean you've never been married?" The fact she sounded overly hopeful was not advantageous to her.

"Do I look like I'm even boyfriend material?" It was too uncomfortable to admit that most women were afraid to even approach him, no matter how attractive his cold exterior looked.

"Yes" She quickly blushed and covered her mouth with the palm of her hand as embarrassment overtook her. Her feeling was shared as Squall too soon became wide eyed at her response, finding the answer more pleasing than he thought he would.

"I uhh…" The two would be saved by a waiter who found just the wrong moment to interrupt. Squall would remember to leave a big tip.

Their day quickly passed as the two explored the mysteries and wonderment of the small town arm in arm. More than a few noticed the scarred warrior walking along the streets of his town for the first time, and strangely enough, with a beautiful young woman. They received approving looks as they went from store to store seeking new activities to share with one another, though all they truly desired was each other's time.

They discovered everything from secluded book stores that carried rare items to an isolated fishing spot where the sound of sea-gulls provided a sense of calm though there was no storm in sight. The young warrior was quickly introduced into the world of small town shopping but found himself not caring. She could take him where she liked, so long as she just took him.

Night snuck upon the happy couple who were just beginning to explore the possibility of being more than simple friends. They returned to Squall's apartment hand in hand while carrying some fresh Chinese food and a video to end their perfect day. They sat huddled together on his couch, sharing the contents of food while paying no attention to the video that passed on screen.

For the first time, Squall's laughter was heard throughout his domicile as the two snuck bits of food way from one another. It was a sound Rinoa swore to bring back as often as she could. He too deserved to enjoy the simple pleasures of life.

When their supply of food dwindled and the hour grew late, they continued to snuggle into each other as they shared a blanket. Rinoa rested her weary head upon his chest as her eyes studied the screen, but her mind raced with thoughts of all that she had shared with him that day.

Squall looked down at the vixen that selected him to be her pillow. The laughter upon her face and the smile within her heart had quickly won over the hardened warrior as he paid her his undivided attention. He felt Rinoa slowly stir beneath him as she turned her head so she could face him when she asked him her question.

"Do you know what would make this night just perfect?"

Yes. He did. He quickly swung her around and let her lay down upon the sofa with him on top to look down upon her soft features that were kissed with moonlight. Her shimmering black hair glistened as it was splashed against the cushions. Her face was filled with anticipation as Squall slowly lowered himself and brushed his lips against hers before fully embracing her within a deep and passionate kiss.

Rinoa's eyes went wide with surprise though she felt she expected this action. Soon she was able to return the affection unto him, finding her arm snake around his back and lock him into place.

"Stay…"

"I'd never dream of leaving." She wouldn't tell him that was she actually just going to say that now was the time she picked to command him to get her soda.

* * *

The exciting conclusoin next time. Ok, not so much exciting as much as the resolutoin to all this fluffy goodness. And yes, Storm will be back in the third chapter. Please Review:-)  



	3. The Morning After

AN: I am SOOOOOOOOOO sorry this took so long to update. I wrote this chapter well over a month ago and then i just...well...i lost the file. It is never fun rewriting a file so i didnt get around to it for a while. Then after i rewrote it, and found the original. sigh

Anyways, here is the exciting conclusion. I hope you all enjoy it. For something longer and more drama based, check out Better Late Than Never. That has also almost reached completion. Thanks everyone. You have been absolutley great.

* * *

The light broke through the bar-like curtains of the room as Squall Leonart stretched so he could caress the figure laying next to him. He allowed his hand to trace her form as he eyed the subtle rhythm of her breathing, afraid to break the silence. 

She was beautiful. Undeniably, indescribably, and completely beautiful. There could be no more perfect a form, no more elegant a person than her. It would be wrong for a man's man to think in terms of cute, but that didn't mean this one would care.

Squall didn't know what came over him. A few short months ago he would have never dreamed that he would have found a peacefully sleeping beauty resting comfortably within his arms after a night of unbridled passion.

This was almost too good. There had to have been a catch to all of this. The life him and Storm shared was anything but giving in its pleasures.

A soldier lived a difficult life. With the coming of each day there was not hope, but only the next mission. It was never a question of when he retired but which mission would be his last. For every task they set themselves upon, theses soldiers already decided upon their death.

It was no simpler a task to belong to the family of a fighter. Every time daddy left, one question hung in the air with a stale stench. Would this be the time he doesn't come home?

It wasn't fair to Storm. She had already lost one set of parents. Did she deserve to go through that experience yet again? Did anyone?

The choice was not hers alone. Miraculously she understood that at a young and tender age. Her father was bound to duty and obligation. He must fight so others would not have to. Similarly, she must spend many a night worrying about all the family she had left in the world just so another child could slumber in peace.

Sacrifices must be made. However sacrifices do no go unheard. Relief is sent to those who have labored and toiled more than their fair share. Relief in this case, named Rinoa.

Rinoa Heartily too fought the urge to allow sound escape her silken lips as she laid at his side, content to be with him yet fearful of destroying this comfortable silence they had managed to erect.

She blushed furiously at the word, causing her body to shift and turn around she could come face to face with his gaze. His face was streaked with shadows that were outlined by light, thus adding a new dimension of mystery to his already guarded persona.

She brought her hand to the side of his face to return the affections he provided her with as a soft smile graced both their lips. Feeling temptation tugging upon their humanity for too long, they closed in for one more kiss before either would gain the courage needed to speak of the evening past.

"You know, all I was going to ask for last night was a soda." Rinoa had to be the one to start out talking. This appeared to be the time for confessions.

His response was spoken with an unwavering voice but brittle resolve "You regret it?"

Rinoa pulled herself closer to him, allowing no amount of space to exist between the two.

He was her perfect stranger. One whom she had fallen so quickly in love with yet knew nothing about. His mystery did not shy her away in fear nor entice her. It was just another part of the life of the man she had come to feel so much for. In the time they had been friends, she could tell by his actions that he was a good man. A man with responsibilities and ethics. A man who was the prime example of steadfast integrity. A man who believed he could live a better life if he merely abided by his words. A man who knew that he could change the world he if he started by treating his family right.

Rinoa buried her head within his chest and spoke as she wrapped her arms around him in similar fashion. "Never. Don't you think it that way for even a moment."

"I'm not your typical guy. I don't say the right things at the right time. I don't know how to behave around girls. To me, romance is just a word in the dictionary." Why was he telling her this? Stop! He should be promoting herself, not selling her on an upgrade.

"I knew that from the start." She spoke as if it was common knowledge. In all truthfulness, it was.

"Then, why me?"

"Because I think I love you." A simple truth that could be said in no other terms.

"Why?" That was not the response Rinoa was for. Time for a fishing expedition.

"You don't love me?" In her heart she knew how the man really felt. But sometimes it just needed to be spoken. You should only say 'I love you' if you really mean it. If you do, then you must say it a lot because people forget.

Though only a few seconds passed, an eternity waved by within the mind of Rinoa as she awaited his answer. She would not beg for him to bring to words the emotions he certainly felt. She had her pride.

"I know I do." Confidence. It made him the man he was. Squall was confident in his abilities as a SeeD. He was confidant of his role as a single adoptive parent. And now more than ever he was confidant for the feelings he shared with this woman who lay at his side.

"How do you know Squall?" Rinoa would teach him the answer to his own question. He held the answer within himself all along.

The young warrior paused for a few moments to give thought to her query. How did he know? He just did. There was no magic behind it; no formula to solve and happen across an answer. He simply loved her.

"I feel better around you. I feel more like myself. I like knowing that I get to see you in the day. I have something new to look forward to. You're everything that I want and everything that I need. I know that when the time is right, that you are the only person I can see marrying and having a future with. I'm not sure how I know these things. I just do." The explanation took a painful toll upon him as he was forced to bring forth emotions he thought he would have to do without.

Was being in love as simple as that? It certainly could be. It took people to make things complicated.

"That's how I know Squall. That's how I know too." She slowly began to run her hands through his strands of brown hair as she fixated herself within his telling eyes that bore no secrets from her.

"Do you think Storm will be ok with this? I mean, I guess I just hope she doesn't feel like I'm trying to take you away from her. I don't think she is used to sharing her daddy."

Squall rolled over onto his back and allowed himself to stare upwards at the ceiling as his mind was deep in thought. Rinoa moved her head and allowed it to rest upon his chest as it was now her turn to study the rise and fall of his chest.

The silence was broken only by their shallow breathes until Squall found the answer to her concerns.

"Two weeks ago Storm asked me a funny question. She wanted to know what mommies were like. I don't think she remembers her real one very well." His voice was wounded as the scars from the little girls past dug deeper than the one bisecting his face.

"I told her mommies are people who care about you no matter what. They make the hurt go away. They always do their best to make you feel like you are the most special person in the word, because to them you are. They take care of you when no one else can. The best part is they ask for nothing in return. Mommies don't even need their children to love them back. I told Storm that Hyne couldn't be everyone at once, and so that's why he created moms." Squall now spoke like a man's whose wounds were ripped upon as salt was poured over them. The sadness in his voice overcame all the defenses he had created through the years.

With Rinoa, everything felt right. Feeling emotions felt right. Expressing himself felt right. Caring about someone felt right.

The raven-haired beauty could tell Squall dealt with his own personal demons as she removed the tears away from his eyes and focused herself upon him more. Now was not the time to ask. She, like him, had to have patience.

"I remember that day, Storm looked happier than ever. Her face brightened up like that time I bought her that first stuffed animal. She exclaimed in this cute little voice 'oh! Then Rinoa is my mommy!'"

The young girl had taken to calling her after school caretaker Rinoa instead of Ms. Heartily after hours. Now she hoped to add the name mom to her as well.

"I just looked at her and smiled then. I knew it was true. Sometimes I think you love her more than even I could." Jealousy. It was a difficult emotion to feel and a harder one to control.

"I love her just as much as you. I don't think it's possible for a mom to love a child more than her dad." Storm always held a special place in her heart. Rinoa recognized from the first day she met Storm that she would be special to the world, but never expected she would become more special to herself.

"I think she will be just fine with this crazy family we are putting together. I guess you can call it my first one." Rinoa did not follow up on and his comment and Squall knew as much. He respected her all the more for it. He loved her for it.

Rinoa stretched herself over and plucked his lips into a growing impassioned kiss as the two intertwined their bodies once more. The time for talk could be put off until later. The call for love had rang once more.

In the morning, another pair who was also in love with each other but in a far different matter had their own discussion of sorts. A little girl ran and jumped onto the bed of her favorite aunt and thus forced her to waken.

Aunt Ellone yawned and stretched before she grabbed her favorite and only niece in a tight hug. "Storm, you mischievous girl! You should let your auntie sleep in the morning."

However Storm would have none of that. Someone neglected to tell her that even the most adorable little girls also needed to be patient with people. "But Aunt Ellone! I have to know! Is it done?"

With a suspicious glance, the tall brunette eyed Storm up and down before providing her response. "Is what done my dear child?"

Ellone was now just toying with Storm and they both knew it. Storm furrowed her brow and looked angrily upon her auntie while she crossed her arms against her chest. "Auntie Ellone! Do I have a mommy yet? Did daddy finally tell Ms. Heartily that he loves her?"

And thus their evil plot now unfolds. It all started many months ago when Squall picked up his daughter from daycare. Children could see and hear everything that was hidden from the eyes and deaf to the ears. Her father couldn't help but stare at her caretaker. He was immediately enraptured by her obvious beauty and carefree attitude. Squall was a man who often detested his living. It was no wonder he should be attracted to one who found their calling in life.

Of course after that chance encounter Squall never entered that classroom again. He always picked up Storm outside while he waited in his car. The man didn't want to get attached to a woman he knew he could never have and one he certainly did not deserve.

From the ignorance of men, the meddling of woman, and the good intentions of children did two people come together. Storm never understood the strange powers her Aunt seemed to have. Frankly the child didn't care. Her daddy did so much for her. Now Storm just wanted her daddy to have everything he wanted too. Of course it certainly didn't hurt the fact that if her daddy got what he wanted; she would get what she wanted. A mommy.

Aunt Ellone always knew more than she ever could. She had never met Rinoa before this plan had been developed and yet knew that woman had somehow carved out a little portion of Squall's heart and reserved it jus for her. She also knew that on one particular mission Squall would find a child that would change everyone's life long before Storm ever actually came into the picture.

With that great power, much good could be done. These two hatched a plot to bring those fated children together.

Ellone brought her hands to each of her temples and rubbed them gently while she entered deep thought. Storm merely watched with a look of boredom now upon her. After a few moments, Ellone looked upon Storm with a wide smile and a face that shown radiantly.

"Mm hmm. Your dad told her. See, I told you it was a good idea for you to sleep over tonight." It was doubtful anything would have happened with Storm in the house.

"So Ms. Heartily is my mommy now?" Storm almost squealed while she spoke.

"Well, she will be, but not yet." Tears immediately began forming on the young angel's face as her happiness shattered and left only hurt emotions.

"But…but when will she be my mommy?"

Ellone pulled in her niece for a warm hug and moved the rogue strands of hair away from her face. "Don't cry Storm. She still loves you like a mother and Rinoa will always treat you like her child. In fact, if you promise to cheer up, I'll tell you some things about the future, ok?"

Storm immediately perked up at that act of kindness and immediately wiped away all the tears from her face. "OK!"

"Hmm, where to start. Well first of all, you might find that Rinoa will spend more time at your house for the next few months. Pretty soon she will move in and then the three of you will always be together." That little living arrangement would be hard to explain to a child.

"You mean my parents would finally be married?" She already referred to them as parents though nothing was official. Squall better get his but in gear or he will have a little terror on his hands.

"Not quite, but about a month or so after Ms. Heartily moves in she will."

"But how ca-" Ellone certainly didn't want to face that question.

"And you will be the prettiest flower girl anyone ever saw!" Suddenly Storm's eyes grew impossibly wide at that thought as she forgot the question she was just about to ask.

"Yes! They finally get married!"

"Mmm hmm. After they get married, there will be another little addition to the family. How do you feel about being a big sister to a little brother?"

"Oh just wonderful! I will finally have someone to boss around and-"

"And take care of? I'm sure that's what you meant to say because Storm is such a good little girl, right?" This trick might not work. Storm wasn't as easy to manipulate as other children.

Storm responded with shifty eyes that darted in every direction except towards Ellone. "Uh sure…"

With a giggle, Ellone continued describing her visions for the future. "Well I know you will love your little brother more than any other boy for a while. Well, that is until you fall in love with another boy who would be nothing more than a friend at first." That much quickly regained Storm's attention.

"EWWWWW. NEVER!"

"Mm hmm. Let's just say it's the son of an old…acquaintance of your father. In fact you will love this boy so much that you almost break your father's heart by leaving." It would be the only rough patch Squall encounters now. That could have been the end of him if Rinoa hadn't been there with him.

"I would never do that to my daddy!" If only parents could get such proclamations in writing.

"Well at the last minute he concedes and you and this boy end up getting married." That particular boy will eventually grow on Squall despite who his father was. It would not be easy for those two to bury their pasts, but for the sake of their children they would do anything.

"Ellone! Who is it? Who's the friend of my father? When will I meet the little boy? Will I like him right away? Is he hot?" Storm wasn't even sure what the last part meant. All she knew was that many other girls had said that about her dad. Especially Ms. Heartily. She kept saying that softly during daycare. Maybe she should ask her about that.

"Anyways, come on Storm. Why don't you go and get changed. We will go to the park today and then you can go home to your daddy and future mommy. Remember, you can't tell anyone what you know. Promise?" Squall hated feeling like a pawn caught within the grander scheme of things. Even though he and Rinoa were destined for one another, he fell in love with of his own free will.

In a hearty voice she responded, "I promise!"

Little Storm ran off back towards her room to prepare for the park. She loved it when Aunt Ellone took her out to play. She always met the most interesting children.

"Don't take too long Storm!" yelled Ellone

"I won't"

Then in a soft sly tone Ellone added "Or you will miss your first 'date' with him."

The End.

* * *

And its done! Like it? Hate it? Comments? Questions. Send me a review. I would like to hear everything you have to say. Now before people attack it for its oocness or anything that is just following with the actual storyline, this is a fluff fiction. Anyways, thanks again guys. I hope some of you decide to check out Better Late Than Never.

If anyone enjoys FF7 fluff (CloTi), check out workings by Ashley125. I particularly enjoy them and i am a big fan. Until next time guys, take care. :-)


End file.
